memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Xindi
Caption: Degra, a Xindi-Primate in 2154. Caption: Jannar, a Xindi-Arboreal in 2154. Caption: Commander Dolim, a Xindi-Reptilian in 2154. Caption: A Xindi-Insectoid in 2154. Caption: Kiaphet Amman'sor, a Xindi-Aquatic, in 2154. Caption: The skull of a Xindi-Avian in 2154. General The Xindi are an alliance of species who evolved on the same planet in the Delphic Expanse, known as Xindus. Xindi Species The Xindi alliance consists of six different species, one of them believed extinct. *Xindi-Aquatics *Xindi-Arboreals *Xindi-Avians (Extinct) *Xindi-Insectoids *Xindi-Primates *Xindi-Reptilians The different Xindi species are extremely similiar in their functionally-important DNA, sharing over 99.5% despite the apparent physical differences. (ENT: "The Xindi") History For about a century, the different Xindi races fought for control of Xindus, their homeworld. At the end of this long war, the Xindi-Reptilians and the Xindi-Insectoids forged an alliance which resulted in the destruction of the planet, sometime during the 2030s. The Xindi-Avians were unable to evacuate when Xindus was destroyed. (ENT: "The Shipment") This began the era known to the Xindi as the Great Diaspora, as the various Xindi species that survived the destruction declared peace, and sought to work together to find and establish a new homeworld. They were unable to settle on a new homeworld, however, spreading across several worlds in the Delphic Expanse including Azati Prime and others. It was around this time that the Xindi were first contacted by the trans-dimensional beings they dubbed the Guardians. The Guardians assisted the Xindi during the diaspora, directing groups of refugees to appropriate planets and helping them avoid the dangers of the Expanse. The Guardians were responsible for the creation of the Xindi Council and kept it together during troubling times. In 2153 the Guardians contacted the Xindi Council, informing them that in the 26th century humanity would destroy their new homeworld, thereby using the Xindi for their purposes in the Temporal Cold War. As a result, the Xindi began developing a planet-destroying weapon so they could wipe out Earth in a preemptive strike. A test strike against Earth in April 2153 resulted in the deaths of seven million people between Florida and Venezuela. Earth responded by sending the flagship of Starfleet, ''Enterprise'', into the Delphic Expanse in order to find the Xindi and stop them from launching their final weapon. When Enterprise arrived at Azati Prime in January 2154 after a long and harrowing search for the weapon, the information Captain Jonathan Archer brought rocked Xindi civilization to its core. He revealed that the Xindi "Guardians" were actually the same beings responsible for the contruction of the spheres found all across the Delphic Expanse, and that they were using the spheres to alter space in our universe to conform to their dimension's physical laws. They had forseen that in the 26th century the United Federation of Planets would defeat their invasion force and were trying to stop this from happening by destroying Earth, using the Xindi. Archer managed to convert primate representative(and weapon designer) Degra to his cause, and with his help brought arboreal representative Jannar and the other primate on the Council to his side as well. The aquatics remained on the fence until Archer provided stronger evidence, and then provisionally sided with Archer's cause. The reptilian representative Commander Dolim as well as his insectoid colleague refused to accept Archer's story and stole the weapon rather than let the Council delay the launch. Fortunately for Earth and the future, Enterprise, working with the primates, arboreals, and aquatics, managed to stop the weapon from destroying Earth. Enterprise also destroyed the sphere network in the Delphic Expanse. The Xindi expressed gratitude toward Enterprise for showing them the truth, though reunifying after the fractures Archer's revelations had caused would be difficult. According to Daniels, the Xindi were intended to join the Federation, and prove to be of valuable use in the war against the Sphere Builders. By the 26th century, Xindi are serving aboard Starfleet vessels. :It is not yet known canonically why the Xindi have not been seen in the series set after Star Trek: Enterprise. Culture The Xindi nearly worship the Guardians, considering them saviors. Children are taugh to revere them and give thanks to them at the end of each day, and to question a Guardian is a terrible offense. (ENT: "The Council") Xindi pass down "initiation medals" amongst the members of a family. (ENT: "Azati Prime") For more information on the culture of each Xindi race, see each race's own entry. References *ENT: "The Expanse" *ENT: "The Xindi" *ENT: "The Shipment" *ENT: "Stratagem" *ENT: "Harbinger" *ENT: "Azati Prime" *ENT: "Damage" *ENT: "The Forgotten" *ENT: "The Council" *ENT: "Countdown" *ENT: "Zero Hour" Related Topics *Xindi Technology *Xindi Ships *Temporal Cold War